Six Side part 1
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Hanya drabbel singkat tentang 6 kisah yg berbeda. EXO couple. Kritao. Chenmin. Sulay. Hunhan. Chanbaek. Kaisoo.


Title : Six Side part 1

Rate : T

Genre : Drama & Romance

Main cast : EXO member

Author : Kellyn Damanic

Desclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri tapi cerita ini punya Ell.

Sumary : hanya drabbel singkat tentang 6 kisah cinta yang berbeda.

Warning : YAOI! Boyxboy, Ide yang mudah ditebak, bahasa gila yang sok puitis, typo(s), dll

Selamat membaca walau ceritanya agak ngawur sedikit –baca : Banyak!

.

**###**

.

"Kyaaa..."

"Kai oppa... kau terlihat keren!"

"Kkamjong oppa! Saranghae!"

"Jonginaaa... You is the best!"

Kai dengan penjagaan yang ketat melewati kerumunan fansnya yang membahana. Ayolah... bagi aktor multitanlent seperti dirinya itu cukup wajar.

Apalagi wajahnya yang tampan ditambah tubuhnya yang sempurna. Diyakini tak akan ada yeojya ataupun namja sekelas uke yang tak terpikat olehnya.

Fiuuh...

Akhirnya ia sampai didalam jok belakang mobilnya yang siap menunggu dari 2 jam yang lalu.

Kai tersenyum menatap sosok menggemaskan yang tertidur dengan selimut tebal yang membungkusnya.

"Eunggh..."

Lenguhan lolos dari bibir namja manis yang tertidur itu. Tubuhnya menggeliat sedikit lalu mulai terjatuh perlahan.

Kai menahan kepala dan tengkuk namja itu perlahan lalu meletakannya di pangkuannya.

Dirabanya pipi namja itu dan beralih ke surainya.

"Seberapapun banyak namja atau yeojya diluar sana, aku hanya ingin kau. Hanya kau yang kuinginkan didunia ini. Teruslah bersamaku... Do Kyungsoo..."

Dan kecupan halus mendarat di dahi Kyungsoo.

.

**###**

.

Namja jakung bernametag Park Chanyeol kini tengah berjalan dengan santai ke perpustakaan umum.

Ia menelusuri pandanganya kesegala penjuru.

Aha! Ia menemukannya.

Namja yang selama lebih dari 1 bulan ini selalu menduduki bangku paling ujung perpustakaan.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di bangku ke3 sehingga ada satu bangku yang menjadi jarak pemisah dengan namja itu.

Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen lalu menuliskan sesuatu. Kertas itu diberikan ke namja itu lewat meja.

Sepertinya diambil.

Tak beberapa lama kertas tadi kembali lagi dan ada tulisan tambahan di bawah tulisan Chanyeol.

_Boleh kuungkapkan sesuatu?_

_Ne. Ungkapkan saja._

Chanyeol kembali membalasnya dan dengan waktu yang cukup singkat kertas itu kembali lagi ketangan Chanyeol.

_Saranghae..._

_Nado._

Ia menatap namja cantik itu dan ternyata namja itu sudah menatapnya lebih dulu sambil tersenyum manis.

Namja tadi menuliskan sesuatu ke kertas dan menunjukannya ke Chanyeol.

_Tapi aku bisu. Apa kau bisa menerimaku?_

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Karena aku mencintai segalanya yang ada pada dirimu. Baekhyunie..."

.

**###**

.

Namja bernama asli Zhang Yixing kini tengah menunggu seseorang didepan gereja.

Ini hari pernikahannya namun sang broom belum datang yang seharusnya pukul 4 sore kini sudah pukul 7 petang.

"Kau akan tetap menunggunya Lay?"

Lay mengangguk walau matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

'Dimana kau?' itulah pikirnya.

"Mianhe pastur. Bisakah anda menunggu lebih lama? Aku tak memerlukan tamu undangan untuk hari ini. Jika bisa hanya anda dan broomnya yang ada, itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Pinta Lay.

Sang pastur tersenyum lembut dan tulus kearah Lay menyadari keyakinan yang Lay rasakan.

Tamu-tamu sudah menghilang semua. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah Lay dan Pastur yang masih setia menunggu.

Keluarga?

Jangan tanya karena Lay hanya sebatang kara di Seoul.

Tapp... tapp... tapp...

Suara aduan sepatu dengan lantai gereja terdengar.

Lay menatap sosok yang tengah berlari itu.

Dengan sekejap pelukan erat diberikan Lay ke sosok yang baru saja datang.

"Mianhe Yixing-ah... Ada pasien yang harus dioperasi secepatnya. Dokter yang lainnya tengah disibukan oleh beratus-ratus pasien lain."

Lay mengangguk paham namun air matanya tetap mengalir.

"Masih bersediakah kau menikah denganku? Yixing?" tanyanya kembali.

Lay menghapus air matanya.

"Apa yang harus kutolak Joonmyeong hyung? Aku akan tetap menikah denganmu walau saat ini juga kau tengah mengoprasi pasien. Aku akan tetap menunggumu..."

.

**###**

.

Luhan mengurung diri dikamarnya. Ia perlu waktu untuk berpikir jernih.

Semua yang menyangkut dia membuat otaknya harus berpikir keras.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tekk...

Tekk...

Tekk...

Suara benda yang diyakini batu kecil itu menghantam jendela kaca kamar Luhan yang ada dilantai atas.

Membuat Luhan berjalan dengan malasnya menuju kearah jendela.

Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan mencari sosok yang melempari kaca jendelanya dengan batu-batu kecil tadi.

"Luhanie! Jika kau tak mengijinkanku pergi, aku tak akan pergi! Aku sudah memutuskan jika aku tak jadi ke London! Aku akan tetap disini!"

Luhan menatap syock kearah sosok yang berteriak dari taman depan rumahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia! Jika dengan kepergianku itu membuatmu tidak bahagia, aku tak akan kesana!"

Luhan tersengap.

Ia berlari menuju lantai bawah dan membuka pintu utama.

Iia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berlari dan memeluk dengan erat sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Luhan menangis di pelukan sang namja.

"Aniya. Itu adalah impianmu. Aku tak akan bersedih lagi. Lagi pula hanya 3 tahun bukan? Itu bukan waktu yang lama, eoh?" jawab Luhan.

"Andwe! Aku akan tetap disini menemanimu. Masih banyak universitas lain bukan di Seoul? Biar aku disini saja!"

"Jika kau ke London, aku tak akan melarang. Aku yakin jika London adalah impianmu. Dan aku tak akan melarangmu. Kau harus berjuang... Sehunie..."

.

**###**

.

Jongdae tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya dijodohkan oleh appa dan eommanya.

Hei! Ia mempunyai namjachingunya sendiri!

Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang.

Disebuah gedung megah nan mewah yang disewa untuk acara pertunangannya dengan pasangannya yang entahlah siapa.

Dirinya hanya tersenyum simpul kearah tamu yang menyapanya.

Ini sangat tidak sopan. Para tamu itu tersenyum diatas pernderitaannya.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada namjachingunya nanti?

Ia ingin sekali kabur dari acara konyol ini. Tapi mengingat para bodyguard yang menjaga setiap titik di gedung ini, ia tak mungkin melakukannya.

"Jongdae! Kemari!" sang eomma memanggilnya.

Jongdae berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan menuju eommanya.

"Ini putraku. Penerus tunggal Artaerasan." Pamer eommanya pada para ajjhuma yang terlihat dari klas atas sama seperti eommanya.

Jongdae hanya menundukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum paksa kearah para ajjhuma ini.

"Jongdae, coba jemput tunanganmu di mobilnya. Ia sepertinya ngambek." Ini suara calon appa mertuanya.

Ia hanya mengangguk dan segera menuju basement.

Tak terlihat jelas wajah calon tunangannya ini.

Toktoktok...

Jongdae mengetuk kaca jendela.

Sosok namja didalam mobil membuka pintu mobil dan menatap Jongdae.

Cukup lama mereka saling tatap.

"Kau... tunanganku?" tanya Jongdae.

Sosok itu mengangguk.

Senyuman merekah diwajah Jongdae.

"Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya...my chagiya... Xiumin ge..."

.

**###**

.

Tao kembali termenung.

Ia berpikir siapakah gerangan yang selalu menolongnya dari kejamnya dunia ini.

Dirinya hanya sebatang kara didunia ini namun sosok itu selalu menolongnya kala ia mulai terguncang.

Seperti kemarin, sosok itu datang dengan topi, kacamata, syal, dan long coat yang membuat tubuh tinggi dan wajahnya tak dikenali.

Sosok itu memberikan bahan makanan yang mungkin bisa mencukupi hidup Tao sampai seminggu kedepan.

Bahkan pernah sosok tersebut memukuli orang-orang jail yang berniat nakal pada tubuh Tao yang polos.

Tao hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang itu.

Namun setiap ia ingin mengatakannya, sosok tersebut sudah dahulu menghilang.

Saking seriusnya ia berpikir, ia tak menyadari tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

"Mianhe... aku tak berhati-hati..." ucap Tao membungkukan badannya berulang-ulang.

"Sudahlah gwechana."

"Tapi kau tak apa-apa kan?" akhrinya Tao menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Orang itu menggeleng dan segera beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu! Kau orang itu bukan?!" teriak Tao sambil membalikan badan orang itu.

"Orang apa maksudmu?"

Tao menatap namja yang berwajah dingin itu.

"Sosok yang terus membantuku dalam keadaan susah! Sosok misterius yang rela mengantarkanku ketika sakit ke hospital. Itu kau bukan?"

Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menunjukku sebagai orang itu?" tanyanya.

Tao menunjuk sesuatu di long coat yang namja itu gunakan.

"Badget dragon ini selalu au gunakan ketika menolongku! Kau adalah orang itu!"

Namja itu menatap badget dragon yang terpasang di dada kirinya.

Dan ia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku lengah. Baiklah. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal, Huang Zi Tao."

"Ne. Tapi... boleh kuatu namamu?" tanya Tao.

"Wu Yi Fan. Kris. Itulah namaku..."

.

**###**

.

END!

.

.

Ini hanya awal'a,.

Hehe...

Mianhe kalau ini kurang dlm segala aspek,,.

Cerita Hunhan'a hampir mirip sama 'At The Night to The Morning'.

Part selanjutnya bakal mulai terjadi konflik,,.

RCL please,,.


End file.
